Duel Warrior
Duel Warriors are a series of important characters who appeared in Duel Masters (2017) season of the Duel Masters Anime and Manga series. Summary Duel Warrior are creature spirits who wandered off to the human world. At the time of the new generation, the balance of the creature world was starting to collapse. This results in creature spirits arriving to the human world in order to escape their circumstances in the creature world and live a free life. However, they sometimes caused troubles. So far, all duel warriors who appeared in the anime are of the Specials race. Duel Masters can stop them by Initiating a "True Duel" with them. Unlike a regular Duel, shield breaks in True Duels casue physical damage to the duelists and the loser of the duel might die. This is similar to the duels that former Duel Masters Shobu Kirifuda and Katta Kirifuda faced when involved in conflicts related to major antagonistic personalities such as Zakira or Izumo. When a Duel warrior is killed or sent to the creature world, all phenomenons related to them will also disappear as well. As Deckie directly forces Joe Kirifuda into these duels and thus directly putting him and the Duel Warriors in danger, he is often seen as ruthless and cruel. This also indicates that his moral standards greatly deviate from human standards. He also intended to kill all duel warriors encountered and forces Joe Kirifuda to do so,Which Joe Kirifuda refuses to do as it greatly conflicts with the Kirifuda Family morals but fortunately the direct attack against them can be stoppedAnd thus preventing the Duel Warrior to be killed and the duel warrior can be sent back to the creature world instead, allowing a short truce to happen between them and the Duel Warriors. While Joe Kirifuda and Boltz releases duel warriors by stopping the direct attack, Kira actively kills Duel Warriors as he considers them as "Evil". While in the Manga he does it much more ruthlessly, in the anime he did consider for a while before he killed the Duel Warrior and the one that he faced there was literally an evildoer who controls other's minds, scams people out of money and spends them on luxuries. However, he did kill the second one he encounters much more ruthlessly. So far, all events involving Duel Warriors involve Uraraka Momo, often with her being one of the victims of the Duel Warriors because she tried to take a snapshot of them or their properties with their phone. No Duel Warriors originated from the Light Civilization. In the Twinpact Arc, Duel Warriors no longer appear in the real world, but creatures such as Bikkureeno and Do Mannakataro are able to manifest in the human world themselves. Known Creatures While not appearing in the anime, Mukade, Asura has entered the human world but was repelled by an unknown duel master. Also Octopa, Sublime Knowledge and Jari, Misfortune Demon 27 can be seen defeated by Kira in the anime. Shizenseijin *A very buffed up man in a green jacket and having green hair and he also has three leaves on his head. He used fertilizers from the creature world to grow pumpkins in the real world. He abducted Uraraka Momo because she tried to take a picture of a walking pumpkin and was defeated by Joe. Despite Deckie forcefully commanding Joe to kill him, Joe instead told Deckie to send it back to the creature world instead. Block King *A colorful robot that is made of toy bricks. It cannot talk outside of dueling, but can build blocks to communicate with others. It can build block models in extreme speeds and can use it to form impossibly difficult structures. It was transferred to Joe's school and unlike Shizenseijin, it was friendly towards Joe and Momo. However, Boltz, under the command of Bad Brand spots him forming a wall with bricks and he was quickly defeated and sent to the creature world. Kiradon *A middle aged man who has a point as his hair, a short pointy beard, and wears traditional Japanese clothing with a red eye like object in the center. It went to Earth to duel other human duelists, but cannot stand a card stealing gang, which resulted him into going to the world hobby fair to deal with them. He can see through walls and petrify people, and he petrified the gang and also petrified Momo because she was trying to take a photograph of him. However this has attracted the attention of Joe and Deckie and they challenge him to a true duel where he was defeated and sent back to the creature world. His appearance is a reference to Saigō Takamori whose nickname is "Segodon" (西郷 どん). I am *An old man with long black hair and a black mustache. He wears a top hat, has a yellow badana on his head, wears a pair of huge glasses and a pair of bat wings on his back. He reads poems in Duetube and Uraraka Momo even attempted to meet him personally, but his creature form suddenly took over when Joe did not understand his Poems and attacked Momo, exposing him in front of Joe and Deckie and forcing them to take action. They challenge him to a true duel and he was defeated in a very close call. He was then sent back to the creature world. In the creature world before he entered the human world, he commanded a water civilization army against the Darkness Civilization. The poem he read was the same as the abandoned flavor text in this creature's concept art. Jababa Hat *A tall, zombie-like man that sells hats that claim to make people "Happy" but actually controls their emotions and causes them to do shameful acts such as bathing in sewer water and running like dogs. However the hats can also make a person very depressed, in which he will then request ridiculous sums of money that he will spend on luxuries. Unlike other duel warriors who came to earth for good intentions, he was clearly an evildoer who scams people out of their money for his luxuries and as a result was killed by Kira after a real duel. After the duel, the house he lives in and the hats were all gone. He is the first duel warrior to be killed on screen. While not mentioned, the events also resulted in the Darkness civilization forbidding any more creatures from entering the human world. Gamesh, Longliving Shell *A Kind and decrepit old man who likes making delicious candy and has a pink pet turtle. He managed to be nice to Joe and this Deckie decided not to challenge him to a real duel to release him back, And joe actually likes his candies. but when Joe gives him a box of cakes, he reveals his true form and becomes mad, but quickly reverted into a nice old man. However, Kira saw this and challenged him to a real duel regardless of the intentions of the duel warrior, eventually killing him with Savark DG. This was sighted by Joe and Makes Joe aware that Kira is killing Duel Warriors and thus forcing him to take action in the future. Sasorimukade, Asura *An evildoer resembling a death metal bandman clad in black wearing a white mask. He has the ability to summon centipedes who can kill anyone that it goes inside and the duel warrior targeted Momo, resulting her to faint and Joe created Doctor Dr. to cure her only to have it go quirky. Eventually Kira saw this and took matters by himself, and despite the duel warrior used a copy of himself along with Mukade, Asura, Kira used his powerful Savark DG and his Dragon, Kirazeus Savark to kill the duel warrior by direct attack. Despite the duel warrior was clearly an evildoer, Joe is now completely aware of Kira killing duel warriors and thus decides to take action. While not appearing in the anime, the Darkness civilization punishes Sasorimukade to be eaten by Bibim, Misfortune Demon 04, and it was never to be seen again. Stunned by the power of the Master Dragon, the creation of the Phoenix 卍 De Szark 卍 by Darkness begins. Gallery Shizenseijin.jpg|Shizenseijin Block King.jpg|Block King Kiradon.jpg|Kiradon I_Am.jpg|I am Jababa_Hat.jpg|Jababa Hat Gamesh,_Longliving_Shell.png|Gamesh, Longliving Shell Sasorimukade_(Duel_Warrior).jpg|Sasorimukade, Asura Notes Category:Duel Masters 2017 Category:Creature Spirits Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character